1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a resonant structure-based display and a method of manufacturing the same, and, in one embodiment, to a display utilizing plural resonant structures per pixel where the resonant structures are excited by a charged particle source such as an electron beam.
2. Discussion of the Background
Known phosphor-based and plasma-based displays utilize a series of red, green and blue elements to produce an image that can be displayed to a user, e.g., as part of a computer display/monitor or the display for an electronics component, such as a television screen. As the density of the display increases, so does the detail of the display. Accordingly, it is desirable to have as small and dense a display as possible.